


Volto & Pierrot

by soojunctional



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Vampire, Ballroom Dancing, Innocent Yeonjun, M/M, Manipulative Soobin, Masquerade, Vampire AU, Vampire Soobin, human yeonjun
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soojunctional/pseuds/soojunctional
Summary: Yeonjun tidak pernah mengingat satu hal; Choi Soobin. Namun, Choi Soobin tidak pernah melupakan satu hal; Choi Yeonjun.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 11
Collections: yeonbin_ficfest_2021





	Volto & Pierrot

**Author's Note:**

> #yeonbinficfest2021

“Perkenalkan, dia adalah pasanganku,” ujar seorang pria dengan topeng _Volto_.

Tangan pria itu melingkari pinggang seorang pria lain yang lebih pendek darinya dan mengenakan topeng _Pierrot_ dengan apik. Semua orang membawa pasangannya. Menari dan menggila di bawah cahaya lilin untuk menghabiskan waktu di mana bulan bertakhta. Menikmati setiap tetes dosa dan keindahan di surga yang mereka sebut Parade Terbalik.

Cukup banyak penari yang mengenakan topeng _Columbina_. Sebenarnya, hampir semua penari bayaran memilik topeng yang hanya dapat menutup sebagian dari wajah mereka. Taring-taring yang tajam terlihat dengan jelas. Tatapan mereka jatuh ke pria yang pinggangnya dipegang oleh seseorang dengan topeng _Pierrot_ -nya. Pria _Pierrot_ itu, mengeluarkan bau manusia.

Namun, asal punya usul, tidak ada yang berani mengusiknya. 

Iringan musik mulai terdengar. Begitu banyak alat musik yang digunakan hingga menghasilkan musik yang merdu dan sensual. Semua pasangan yang hadir mulai menari dengan topeng yang menutupi wajah mereka. 

“Ingin menari?” tanya pria _Volto_ kepada pasangannya.

Malam itu, tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan mereka yang tengah mengukir dosa dan membuang jenaka. Gerakan kaki yang teratur, tangan mereka yang terpaut, hingga napas yang tersengal tetapi cukup stabil tersebut merupakan suatu kenikmatan yang tiada taranya.

Kini, kedua pria itu menjadi pusat perhatian. Bagaimana pria _Pierrot_ menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan indah gemulai, bagaimana pria _Volto_ memegang _Pierrot_ dengan gagah. Gerakan mereka yang selaras, itu adalah kunci pertunjukan.

Musik mencapai puncaknya. Melodinya semakin cepat, gerakan mereka semakin tepat. Pria _Volto_ dengan tangan dinginnya, _Pierrot_ dengan tubuh hangatnya. Para vampir di sekitar mereka semakin menggila dan ingin mencicipi manusia yang kini di perlindungan pria dengan topeng _Volto_.

“Peduli setan! Aku ingin—“ 

Vampir yang tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya itu kini menjadi abu. 

Tidak ada yang bisa menyentuh Choi Yeonjun di bawah pengamatan Choi Soobin.

Itu adalah hukumnya.

“Jangan pernah coba untuk mengganggu pasanganku,” ujar Choi Soobin—pria dengan topeng _Volto_.

Abu vampir memberi efek yang parah kepada manusia. Mulai dari baunya yang menyengat, hingga tekanan yang diakibatkan abu itu membuat Yeonjun terjatuh. Ia tak sadarkan diri.

***

“Oh, kau sudah bangun?” 

Ucapan itu adalah suara pertama yang ditangkap Yeonjun. Pelan-pelan matanya terbuka dan memakan waktu cukup lama untuk menyesuaikan dengan cahaya. Semuanya gemerlap bersinar mengusir temaram, tetapi kegelapan terus menyelimuti satu-satunya manusia yang dilihat oleh Yeonjun. 

Pria itu memakai setelan jas formal. Kerah bajunya _turtleneck_ , tetapi dipadukan dengan jas di bagian luar. Kuncinya, pakaian pria itu serba hitam.

Sekeliling Yeonjun sangat asing. Terlalu asing hingga ia menganggap dirinya lahir kembali di keluarga yang membersihkan jendela dengan uang. Lampu di ruangan yang ia tempati bukanlah lampu biasa di apartemennya. Bahkan, Yeonjun bisa merasakan tempat tidurnya yang sangat empuk. 

“Choi Yeonjun? Kau tidak mendengarku?” tanya pria itu. 

Yeonjun pun menyudahi observasinya terhadap ruangan ini dan melihat sumber suara yang bertanya kepadanya.

Pria tersebut memiliki iris berwarna merah.

Mata Yeonjun membulat, pria itu tersenyum.

“Aku mendengarmu, Choi Soobin.”

Soobin berjalan mendekat, meninggalkan sofa tempatnya mengistirahatkan badan. Hentakan kakinya memenuhi ruangan. Sepatu pantofel yang ia kenakan membuat suasana semakin mencekam.

“Bagus, seperti itu. Patuhi perintahku,” bisiknya di telinga kiri Yeonjun. Jemari Soobin yang panjang bergerak indah, lalu berhenti di dagu Choi Yeonjun. Bibir milik pria yang lebih tinggi pun merahap tulang pipi Choi Yeonjun, sembari tersenyum miring.

“Yeonjun, kenakan topeng _Pierrot_ ini. Aku akan mengenakan _Volto_. Indah, bukan?” ucap Soobin.

Yeonjun mengangguk.

**Author's Note:**

> ... FAIL BANGET INI HWUEEEEE


End file.
